Sinful Thoughts
by Stained Blue
Summary: Sometimes, sinful thoughts plague even saints.


Title: Sinful Thoughts  
A/N: So, I wrote this simply little fic for my best friend (you know who you are XD). It takes places after the third episode of the original Hellsing anime, not the Hellsing OVA.  
Diclaim: I don't own.

Integra slammed the door behind her, locking herself in the cavernous study. Outside, she knew Walter was shooing Alucard and Seras away from the door. With a sigh, she collapsed at her desk, her arms folding upon contact with the desktop and her head being pillowed upon her arms. Her soft blonde hair covered most of her face.

All she could think about was the way Anderson had pinned her to the wall, the crazed, intense look in his vibrant eyes, the devious grin curling his lips away from his strong teeth. With a sigh, she peeled her glasses from her ears and hid her face between her arms. She did _not_ want to think about the damnable Catholic. In all truth, Anderson was far worse than Maxwell.

At least she didn't have to worry about Maxwell. If need be, she could simply shoot the simpering Archbishop and leave it at that. Anderson...Anderson however was a completely different story. The paladin could be on her in seconds, and bullets would do nothing to faze that one-tracked mind. If Anderson wanted to hurt her, then he'd hurt her.

With a sigh, Integra shut out her thoughts. The man was nothing but a Catholic beast, hellbent on tearing the Protestant religion asunder. She squinted her eyes shut against the impending headache that was dwelling just behind her eyes and trailing down past her temples. She squinted her eyes tighter, trying to force some escape to come.

Darkness crept in from the corners of her mind, and Integra welcomed it.

_So this is the Hellsing Orginzation, aye?_ Integra jerked her head up, the accent drumming in her ears sharp and rough. Darkness swarmed her vision, hot and imposing like a heated blanket of night. "What do you want! WALTER! ALUCARD!" Vibrant eyes glinted behind reflective planes of glass. _Oh, nae lass. They'll nae be coming for ye. Yer precious lil vampire beastie won't be rescuing ye this time aboot. _A shudder trailed down her frame. A sharp grin glinted out from the black nothingness that seemed to further impose against her, drawing tight along her body like a repressive touch.

"What do you want." Those vibrant green eyes disappeared in the darkness, and the emptiness spoke nothing in her mind. Those glowing orbs opened in a crazed look near her face, a disembodied cheshire grin and slitted eyes of an insane nature. _It's nae aboot what Ah want, lassie. It's aboot what ye want._ A gloved hand reached out of the darkness, the white material stark against the blackness. Bent knuckles brushed along her jaw, lifting her head up to stare into those intolerable green eyes. _So what do ye want, Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing? _

She felt a blush flutter against her cheeks, darkening her pale skin. That manic stare grinned down at her. She could feel the paladin's hot breath ghosting along the side of her neck. _Do ye even know lass? Have ye ever had these thoughts 'afore? Do ye even know what tah do? _She blushed even harder, throwing her fist out in an attempt to strike the damned Catholic in the face. A strong hand curled around her own hand, swallowing her hand completely within the blunt fingers. That grip pulled her closer, bringing her flush against a hard, hot body that was somehow still nothingness.

The scent of sage and rosemary, metal and blood flooded her senses. She tried to flinch away from the paladin and was unable to. The grip surrounding her hand tugged her closer. "That is none of your damned business, you monster!" A rough, nearly sane laugh rubbed against her eardrums, sending a little trill down along her spine. She blushed and looked away from those knowledgable eyes. _Ah think ye do, lil lass. _Integra tried to pull away from the paladin and was unable to. Shadows disengaged from the solid blackness filling her vision and curling up her frame. Slowly, the shadows tugged her clothes away. That rough laugh pressed in against her skin like a touch as she tried to cover herself, blushing hard.

_Is this what ye want Hellsing?_ "N-no. I don't." Even to her own ears, her voice wavered and cracked with uncertainty. Soft lips brushed the side of her neck, a smear of heat trailing toward her ear. _Ah donae believe ye._ Her breath left her in a rush. It felt as if heat was creeping across her naked skin, a side-effect from the sensual kiss. _Do ye want tah be taken by the big, bad Catholic? Shall I make ye beg, ye Hellsing whore?_ She flinched, but was unable to move as the paladin's gloved fingertips touched her hair in a lazy caress. Those gloved digits traced one of her collarbones, stroking the skin just barely.

She tried to force her mouth open, to tell the paladin to stop, but a fever overtook her skin. Heat dwelled on, under her skin, burning her insides up. An open-mouth kiss touched the spot just behind her jaw hinge, and it forced a little moan from her lips. A dark chuckle caressed her neck, followed by blunt teeth and a slick tongue. The sensation forced her to reach out, clinging to the not-quite-so solid body surrounding her. She could feel the paladin's breath causing the hair around her ear to flutter softly. _Ah'm ah wee bit surprised that yer beastie hasnae gotten tah ye yet._ She blushed hard, trying to pull back despite the pleasure tripping through her veins. The response came unprevoked. "He-uh-Alucard doesn't like-uh-girls." Her hips shifted restlessly. One of the paladin's gloved hands curled around her hip, holding her still. _Oh he doesnae, now does he? _The paladin's other hand brushed her hair away from her neck, leaving room for kisses.

His lips burned a path down her neck, along her shoulder. His hands roamed slowly along her skin, leaving a consuming fire in their wake. Leisurely, his gloved fingertips trailed along her chest, down her sides, stroked against her belly, and teased at her thighs. Her lips were open in soft, breathless moans as she leaned back against his nothingness body of shadows and darkness. She could feel him against her very soul as his lips trailed wetly down her neck, nipping and sucking wherever he pleased. His voice echoed softly in her mind, caressing at her eardrums and stoking her heartbeat quicker. _Do ye like that then, lass? I canea hear ye begging me. _She wanted to snarl at him, tear his face off with her nail, instead a breathless, dainty plea fell from her lips. "Puh-please." Her body quivered and shook against his as his hands stroked lazily at her skin, setting her skin alight with pleasure. He chuckled against her neck, kissing the skin softly. _Alright lassie,_ whispered against her ear, and his hands stole lower. His fingertips trailed slowly up her thighs, tracing the soft, tender skin of her inner thighs. Instinctually, she spread her legs to allow more access as her head fell back against his hard shoulder. A soft moan whispered from her throat, nearly begging the paladin. The rough laugh ghosted along her skin, tickling another moan from her throat as his fingers trailed teasingly up further...

A hand rested on her head. "Master?" Integra sat up, wiping the drool from her open lips and trying to quell the blush that was lingering on her pale cheeks. Alucard's red eyes glinted at her from behind black, shadowy hair, crinkled in amusement. "Are you alright, Sir Integra?" She glowered at him, her fingers groping at the surface of her desk until she could find something of substainable heft, lept to her feet and smashed the heavy, silver ashtray into the smug vampire's face. "GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT!!!!" Alucard disappeared in a gasp of mist, vanishing from her sight in record speed. Her legs turned shaky on her, and she slumped back into the massive leather chair. She tried to ignore the ache between her legs and the festering heat boiling just below her skin. Integra took a deep breath, pulled a cigar from her case and lit up. She inhaled the smoke graciously, like a sinner repenting.

She remembered the Catholic paladin's lips ghosting over her neck; his hands toying over her skin. The blush roared to life on her face; the heat flared to life in her stomach. Letting out a huff of a sigh, she slumped down and rested her head on the desktop. She tried not to shift too much in her chair as she tried to forget all the sinful thoughts that had plagued her mind, telling herself that it was simply the lack of sleep in a highly stressful situation.


End file.
